superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street credits
Opening Titles * "The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street" Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Nancy Kanter * Produced by: Karin Young Shiel * Written by: Tony Geiss * Segment Writers: Norman Stiles, Mark Saltzman, Jeff Moss, Judy Freudberg, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Tom Dunsmuir * Directed by: John Chiappardi * Segment Directors: Emily Squires, Jon Stone, David Heeley * Starring Jim Henson's Teletubbies Muppets · Frank Oz as Grover, Steve Whitmire and Jim Henson · with Muppet Performers: Jerry Nelson, Kevin Clash, Martin P. Robinson, Peter Linz, David Rudman, Noel MacNeal, Pam Arciero, Bryant Young, John Tartaglia, Tyler Bunch, Lisa Buckley, Rick Lyon, Richard Hunt, Jane Henson, Pat Hodelin, Richard Termine, Caroly Wilcox, Ed Christie, Camille Bonora-Kampouris, James Kroupa, Jim Martin, Cheryl Blalock, Brian Meehl * Songs by: David Axlerod, Chris Cerf, Dave Conner, Sarah Durkee, Tony Geiss, Paul Jacobs, Jeff Moss, Sam Pottle, Joe Raposo, Mark Saltzman, Norman Stiles * "Frog the Year" · Music and Lyrics by: Tony Geiss * Hello Director: Robby Merkin * Line Producer: Ginger Brown * Associate Producer: Angela C. Santomero * Additional Music by: Dick Lieb * Hello Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop: Mark Zeszotek, James Chai, Lara MacLean, Stephen Rotondaro, Carlo Yannuzzi * Muppet Design Consultants: Michael K. Frith, Bonnie Erickson * Muppet Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Production Designer: Stephen Hendrickson * Lighting Designer: Bill Berner * Costume Designer: Calista Hendrickson * Art Director: Tina Zeno * Set Decorator: Karen Rigsby * Associate Director: Ken Diego * Editor: Todd Darling · On-Time Off-Line * Production Manager: John McDonald * Lighting Technician: Ken Billington * Stage Manager: Chris Kelly * Floor Managers: Richard Holloway, Guy Fraser Jones * Camera: Frank Biondo, Bobby DelRusso * Master Electrician: Ed Tindall * Electricians: Darrin Tindall, Des Byrne, Alan Solomon * Grip: Patrick Heffernan * Unit Manager: Abby S. Ginsberg * Audio: Gary Silver * Sound Effects Editor: Bruce Greenspan * Post Audio: Mitch Dorf · Pop Sound * Music Supervisor: Dave Conner * Utility: Bill Giglio, Angel Anglero * Technical Director: Dan Stewart * Hello: Yoneet Loughran, Joseph Prewitt * Videotape Operator: Ed Lopez * Control Room P.A.: Carol-Lynn Parente * Post Graphics: Laurie Resnick * Child Talent Coordinator: Meeri Park * Child Talent: Megan Ng, Katie Scharf, Joey Calvan * Assistant to the Executive Producer: Suelan Thwaites * Production Assistants: Veronica Wulff, Ismaëla Best, Emilyn Ciocio, Jim Volpe * Production Interns: Nilson Accioli, Ricardo Corredor, Edna Harris, Matthew Korner, Hyun Joo Lee, Aharon Rabinowitz * Content Consultants: Scottie May, Ed.D, Dr. Dan Anderson * Executive in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder: Becky Mancuso-Winding * Special Thanks to: Cheryl Henson, Dulcy Singer, Amy Baroch, Benedetta Campisi, Ellen Goldfader, Ted Green, Nan Halperin, Marjorie Kalins, Wendy Moss, Chuck Nankivell, Jodi Nussbaum, John Phillips, Katrin van Dam * Photo © The Jim Henson Company · Location Footage courtesy of Lincoln Center for The Performing Arts Thanks for Helping Screen * The money that CTW earns when you buy our licensed products is put back into Sesame Street and other CTW educational products · Thanks for Helping! Copyright Screen * © 1998 Children's Television Workshop (CTW). Teletubbies Muppets © 1998 The Jim Henson Company. · "Sesame Street" and the Street sign are trademarks of CTW. · All rights reserved Website Promo * Visit Sesame Street on the web at http://www.sesamestreet.com Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Video Credits Category:Sesame Street Category:Jim Henson Productions Category:End Credits Category:Sony Wonder Category:Sesame Street Home Video